


OVER.

by HiraiMimoring



Category: TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanfiction, Past Relationship(s), twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraiMimoring/pseuds/HiraiMimoring
Summary: Momo's life is over. How do she will survive when fate hates her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not well written. So many mistakes and typos can be seen. Thank you for those who will read this.
> 
> Momo is my bias and Mimo is my ship.  
> Slow update since I'm busy. Thank you.

  
_"Let's eat strawberry cake on my birthday every year."_

_"You like strawberry cake that much?"_

_"Hmn."_

_"More than me?"_

_"Eh??? That's not fair."_

_"I am just asking?"_

_"Hmn.... I like you more but still, I like strawberry cake. So, promise me to bring strawberry cake on my birthdays, huh?"_

_"Hmn. I promise."_  
  


Momo's life is fucked up.

So, she never goes out on her room. There is no other reason for her to live anyways. It's like she is just living waiting to die.

But there is always a day, that she doesn't have any choice but to go.

Here she is, at a cake store, staring at the cake that her girlfriend really loves.

"Mam, did you made up your mind now? What would you like to buy?" The seller asked her as she has been here for ten minutes staring at that strawberry cake she wanted.

Momo finally looks up, smiling weakly, slowly pointing at the cake.

"Miss, I like this strawberry cake. I'll get this."

Momo had immediately turned her head on the girl who just stole her cake.

Momo was going to throw her anger but she was stun when she saw the girl's face. She widens her eyes as the girl had just stared back at her.

"Uhm? Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asked her making her remembered about the cake.

"I was going to buy it." She calmly uttered.

"Buy what?"

"The strawberry cake. I pointed it first. Right miss?" Momo turns to the seller but the seller just smiled on her awkwardly, didn't actually saw Momo pointing it out earlier.

The girl shrugged off and looked at the seller again.

"Please miss. I'll take this cake." The girl told the seller not minding Momo, so Momo got angry.

"I told you. It's mine." She protests on the girl.

"Who says?" But the girl won't give it, raising her eyebrow on Momo.

"Me."

"I did not hear you earlier? You heard her miss? Not right?" The girl asked being so sarcastic.

"Don't you have any other strawberry cake here?" Momo suddenly asked the seller trying not to mind the girl now.

She is getting more annoyed.

"I'm sorry mam, but this is the last one."

"Then fucking wrap that cake now, because I am taking that!" Momo lost her temper already.

"But I ordered first." The girl speaks up again.

"And I am here first. I'm the first customer here, right miss?"

The seller then nodded on her but the girl just won't give up.

"It's my birthday today so I want to treat myself my favorite. So sorry, but this strawberry cake is mine."

"It's my girlfriend's birthday today, as well as our 5th anniversary."

"Well, I don't care about your girlfriend and your relationship. I ordered first so-"

"She's dead." Momo unemotionally said making the girl stunned and then hiccups on Momo's revelation.

Momo immediately looks away as she saw that pity look at that girl, now turning her attention on the seller

"I'll take this cake miss." The seller finally nodded on her already taking out the cake.

"Thank you." Momo muttered to the seller before she turns and seat on the table there to wait for the cake to be ready.

While the girl who was still stun staring on Momo has finally get herself together, finally looking for another cake.

Momo on the other hand has been stealing glances on the girl she had fought just now.

She can't help it but think...

_'Why does she look like Sana very much? And they both have the same taste and the same birthday.'_


	2. 1.

  
**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Chaeyoung heard the doorbell rings. She immediately runs off forgetting it is impossible to be Momo since Momo knows the password and they were living together.

She opens it expectedly but faded when she saw that instead of Momo, it is Momo's Mom.

"G-Good Afternoon Mrs. Hirai." Chaeyoung respectfully greeted, bowing to her and stepping back aside to give Momo's Mom a way inside.

"Momo?" Momo's Mom asked as she was walking inside with Chaeyoung following behind.

"S-She's out."

Chaeyoung didn't need to say some details. Momo's mom probably knows why Momo is outside. Because today is Sana's birthday.

"How about her room?"

"I-" Chaeyoung stops as the door on the entrance opened revealing Momo who was entering now inside.

Momo gave a little glance to both of them but then ignored to greet them.

"Did you touch my things when I was out?" Momo asked as she walking fast towards her room.

"No."

"Good." Momo said before shutting down her door, leaving her and her Mom together.

Chaeyoung was just awkwardly standing there, didn't know what to do. She then walks towards Momo's door.

"Momo Unnie. Y-Your mom came here just for you, at least say hi to her." She tries but Chaeyoung got no response from her.

"It's okay." Momo's Mom said, already walking towards the kitchen.

Momo's Mom always visit their apartment twice a month just to store food and check on Momo by Chaeyoung.

"Her room again?" Momo's mom asked trying to have a conversation on Chaeyoung.

"I already cleaned it." Chaeyoung said, observing Momo's mom storing the food on the ref.

"How about hire someone to clean it? You know, it must be hard for you."

"Uhm..." Chaeyoung didn't know if she should say it but-

"I did it before but Momo got mad after that. It was because Sana's things in her room got moved. So, I think I'm the only one who can clean her room since I know what to touch or not. And Momo's room is not that messy so it's okay for me, Mrs. Hirai."

Momo's mom then nodded on her, smiling weakly like she was saying thank you but sorry at the same time.

"Text me when Momo needs some food again. At least now she's eating. She improved so much." She can see Momo's mom looking so pleased seeing some of the food she brought before is almost done.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Momo's Mom added already getting ready to leave.

Chaeyoung nodded on her. And then escort her outside their apartment bidding their goodbyes.  
  
  
  
  


Chaeyoung was eating her lunch, as usual, alone.

But she was startled when Momo's room opened. Chaeyoung was staring at Momo like she was like some ghost who suddenly became alive.

Chaeyoung cough when she finally got a hold to breathe.

"W-Where are you going?" Chaeyoung finally asked as she saw Momo looking for her car keys.

Momo then looks at her. They were staring for a long time. Chaeyoung saw Momo blinking like she was thinking if she should answer her.

"I'm your bestfriend." Chaeyoung need to say it, so Momo will got no choice.

Momo then stand up straight, looking away from Chaeyoung.

"I- I saw a someone yesterday."

Chaeyoung let go of her spoon and fork. All ears to Momo.

"And?"

"She loves strawberry cake."

Chaeyoung suddenly changes her expression hearing that. She used to love strawberry, but after all that happened, she hated it so much now.

"And?"

"And she said it's her birthday too."

Chaeyoung then bit her own lips inside, already knowing where this conversation will end.

"And?"

"S-She looks like Sana very much."

Yes. This is where it will end.

"So?"

"I- I can't stop thinking about her. So, I thought maybe I can try to meet her again. Maybe I'll see her again at the cake shop where we met. So- So..."

Chaeyoung could see Momo anxious.

Maybe Momo thinks she won't understand her. Chaeyoung smiled on her making Momo caught off guard.

Chaeyoung knows Momo can be just imagining things right now but she won't say it. It's been a long time since Momo goes out on her room unless it's Sana's birthday. She won't ruin this.

"I'll go with you."

Momo was just staring at her. Like she couldn't believe that Chaeyoung will actually support her on this.

"I will be buying groceries today too so it would be great if we buy it together. I'll go with you so, go with me after?"

Chaeyoung is taking this chance. For Momo to finally took a step to move forward on her life. New life.

Momo smiles on her, nodding nonstop.   
  
  
  


They are now in the cake shop, sitting on the corner while Chaeyoung was eating a cake.

Chaeyoung can see Momo fidgeting, like she couldn't wait to see the girl she was talking.

Suddenly, Chaeyoung's coffee on the table shakes, some would think there's an earthquake but it's just Momo stamping her feet nonstop.

Chaeyoung sighs.

"Stop it Momo Unnie."

Momo then stop, but still her eyes on the door entrance.

"You know there's a low chance for you to meet her again, right?"

That made Momo finally looks at her, like Chaeyoung just made her realize something so right.

"So please relax, okay?"

Momo then nodded on her.

Chaeyoung then slides her plate of cake on the table offering to Momo without saying anything.

Chaeyoung was just observing Momo eating it. Chaeyoung unconsciously smiles seeing her Unnie actually eating right now. It's been so long.

"What would you do?" Chaeyoung breaks the silence.

Momo innocently looks up on her.

"When you see her? What would you?"

That made Momo sit up straight, thinking. Momo then shrugged off.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll know when I finally saw her."

Momo then get back her attention to the cake.

Chaeyoung's phone then rings. She answered it while Momo was still busy.

"Hello? Uhm? You're here?" Chaeyoung wandered her eyes outside the shop looking for someone.

"I see you. I'll go there, wait for a sec. Let's talk before you go."

Chaeyoung then hang up, now looking at Momo.

"Unnie, I'll just go outside for a while. I need to talk to someone."

"Okay." Momo answered her like she was uninterested.

Chaeyoung sighs and then made her way outside leaving Momo there.   
  


Momo was still waiting.

Momo's heart almost stops every time she heard the door opened but then sighs in disappointment when she saw that it is not the girl she was looking.

Momo is already there to give up.

Momo was already thinking to go but then her eyes glowed up after she turns her head outside and saw the girl she was looking.

She immediately stands up, running outside the shop, rushing to the girl across the road.

She runs and runs but then slowly stops as she saw the girl already getting in a taxi, waving goodbye to the girl she was talking earlier.

Momo stared at the taxi in disappointment, fading on her sight.

"I lost her again." She whispered.

"Unnie?" Momo turned her head on the call.

"What are you doing here outside?"

"Chaeyoung?"

Momo seems to get another chance seeing Chaeyoung in front of her.

Momo smiled on her so wide making Chaeyoung confused.

Chaeyoung on the other hand felt so different on that smile.

'W-why is she looking at me like I just did something good?' She asked on herself really confused.

"It's that girl." Momo stated, still making Chaeyoung puzzled.

"H-huh?"

"The girl you talked just now."

Still, Chaeyoung can't get it. She just stared in confused at Momo.

"The girl who just left on the taxi. The girl you talked just now, is the girl I was talking about who looks like Sana."

Momo said it, really hopeful and excited.

But Chaeyoung's confused face faded. Staring at Momo's grinning face which is the opposite on her.

"I'm sure it's her."

Chaeyoung just lost herself hearing Momo saying that. 

'But it's my girlfriend.'

Chaeyoung wants to say it. Out loud. But seeing Momo looking like she got another reason to live, is keeping her from doing so.

Chaeyoung forced herself to smile on Momo even though her tears are already there to fall.   
Chaeyoung gulped, looking away from Momo, getting that chance to wipe her tears.

She took all her strength. So, she could speak.

"Then that's good. You don't need to wait for her forever on that shop. I'll make you two meet each other as soon as possible. She's a-" Chaeyoung breathe.

Finally staring back at Momo who was looking forward for her to continue what she was about to say.

'This is for Momo. This is for her to recover.' Chaeyoung convinced herself.

She smiled forcefully.

"She's a really close friend of mine." Momo face lift more hearing Chaeyoung.   
  
  
  
  


And by that, Chaeyoung already knows.   
  


That for the second time.... 

Momo's happiness is going to be, her sadness.

❣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not just a simple love triangle. This is like a tangled love story. It's more&more complicated. You will know on the following chapters.


	3. 2

THIRD PERSON'S POV

"No!"

"Just please... Just do this for me. Okay?"

"Can't you understand a simple no? Even you beg on me now. I still won't do what you want. I won't ever want to meet that Momo girl."

Chaeyoung is already frustrated right now.

It's been a whole day but her girlfriend was still being stubborn. She knows it, that it would be so hard for her to convince her girlfriend, especially it's for Momo. But she still needed to try.

"Please Mina... Momo really thinks you looks like Sana and she keep thinking about it. You already know how Momo never got a chance to move on and now she's finally going out. And it's because of you."

"You know I met that Sana before for at least three times and we are not alike at all. That Momo girl. Is crazy. Really crazy."

Chaeyoung sighs.

It's true, Mina and Sana have met before but never with Momo.

Actually, her girlfriend never wanted to meet Momo. She's been intentionally avoiding Momo. And there's a reason for it.

Chaeyoung gives up. Looking down sadly, turning her back on her girlfriend who is not even giving attention on her.

"You like Momo." Mina speaks up.

And Chaeyoung did not gave any reaction to it. She just stops from walking out, looking up. Waiting for her girlfriend to speak.

"That must be wrong, sorry." Mina said it mockingly.

"I mean, you love Momo. Since your feelings for her is deeper. After everything you still love her."

It's like nothing when Mina speaks to it. But it's actually hurting her, for years.

Yep, you read it right. Chaeyoung is in love with Momo, but Mina is her girlfriend. Mina is completely aware with that.

"And you are expecting me to do that for her? No fucking way!"

"Why not!?" Chaeyoung shouted back, looking on Mina. Holding back her tears because of frustrations.

"You said you will do anything for me? Remember!? So why not! Why can't you do it!?" Chaeyoung lost it. Making Mina unbelieved.

"W-What?" Mina hates this. But yeah, she remembers.

And this is making her angry. Seeing this glare from Chaeyoung, it's killing her.

"So this is just who am I to you. A person you can use. Ow... Right! I'm the one who insisted for you to use me when you were crying for her. I'm the one who offered before, it's true. But not now! I am not going to do that. I love you very much but I won't. Especially it's for your love of your life."

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Chaeyoung knows this is wrong but she can't help it.

"Mina, you know I love her. But she never seen me as a reason to live. Now I saw her, it's like she's finally looking forward for a new life. But not with me. It's okay not to be me but with you? Do you think I am not ashamed right now? Mina, you're still my girlfriend."

She's truly ashamed, but she can't help it.

"I stayed with you, since I can't handle seeing you alone in miserable. I set aside my pride, and sell myself on you. Because I love you so much. And I couldn't bear to see you crying every night because of her. I tried so hard to win your heart which I never get. But that's okay for me. I can tolerate it. I know this never been easy for you. But I'm sorry. I can do anything just for you. You know it. But not this one."

Mina stands up, now trying to leave her house to runaway.

Mina remembers, how she offered and insisted to Chaeyoung to be her girlfriend. That she will do everything for her. Even though she knows it is impossible for Chaeyoung to like her back, she insisted. She hopes.

But even after years, Chaeyoung is still crazy in love with her best friend.

So, there's no way she would want to meet the person that is keeping Chaeyoung away from her.

Chaeyoung knows, that this is a selfish request. She knows Mina will be hurt by this but-

"Momo don't want to live anymore." She speaks before Mina could take a leave.

"She's been staying on her room for almost three years already without getting out. How did she manage to live? I'm still amazed, do I need to say thank you of her getting hallucinations thinking I was Sana? Every time that happens, I need to act like Sana. And then make her eat before she wakens on that dream of hers. But yours is different. She knows you're not Sana. But you gave her hope. She's clearly broken. And I just want her to live and start her new life. Is that really hard?"

Mina heard it all, before she walks out leaving Chaeyoung. She knows, she understand. But she can't still swallow her pride to meet Momo. She just can't.

Mina goes to her friend's bar to released all of her frustrations.

"What are you doing here? Again? Are you going to get drunk again just because of Chaeyoung?"

"Why do you look happy though? It's must be good news for you since I could buy all of your drinks here, CEO Park Jihyo?" Jihyo just laughs on her, already ordering a drink for her broken friend.

"Tell me, what it is this time?"

She joins Mina seating down on the counter, readying her ears for Mina's rant.

"It's that Momo again."

Jihyo don't even look surprised, she's also used to this.

"So? Is Chaeyoung already trying to break up with you to pursue her first ever love?"

Mina scoffs, thinking of that.

"It would be better, if that's the case."

Mina knows Chaeyoung can leave her anytime. She has been preparing herself from that scenario especially Momo is single again. But guess she's lucky. Since Momo can't move on after all these years.

"Then what's the case?" Jihyo asked really curious since Mina is acting mysterious right now.

"She wanted me to meet Momo. And worsts to be friend of her first love."

"Eh? Why would Chaeyoung want you to do that?"

"Because she's crazy. Both Chaeyoung and that Momo is crazy."

Jihyo stared at her, innocently. Blinking her eyes since she couldn't understand Mina.

"Momo thinks I looked like her dead girlfriend named Sana." Mina scoffs.

"Really? Give me a picture of her, let's see if you really look like her." Mina glared at her since Jihyo is taking it as a joke.

"Okay. Sorry, continue."

Mina drink before she started again.

"You already know, what happened to Momo. Even though we never met her before it's like her story is a well-known to us." Jihyo nodded in agree with that.

They know how miserable Momo's life is. Chaeyoung has drunken told them many times before.

"Then it's funny. How we accidentally met last time at a cake shop. Momo. I didn't even know that she's the Momo on Chaeyoung's stories. She keeps looking at me that time but I thought it was just because I almost stole her cake that. Then she said on Chaeyoung that I remind her of Sana. Since we both like strawberry cake, same birthday and we looks like each other. It's crazy. Then Momo wants to meet me badly, and it turned out she saw me together with Chaeyoung. Now, after knowing it. Of course, Chaeyoung is trying to convince me to be Sana for Momo. It's for Momo afterall."

Mina tighten her grips on her glass.

"Yow..." Jihyo took the glass after she notices it now taking away from Mina who's really furios.

"Destiny really hates you huh? Then think about it. Why not do it?"

"Are you crazy!?" Mina shouted on her, unamazed.

"No, just think about this. You just need to meet Momo. Be friend of her and then make Chaeyoung see that you are better than Momo. It's that simple. Right? Come-on you're Myoui Mina. The great Myoui Mina. A real-life princess of Japan who's all boys and girls has been eyeing. You can do that." Jihyo was saying it like she was so sure about it.

But that actually made Mina think, differently than Jihyo.

Mina thought of it, that Momo's life is really pitiful compares to her.

But the thought of seeing why her girlfriend is madly in love with Momo, is making her scared for some reason.

She's afraid.

Mina really doesn't want to meet Momo.

But why do she's already here inside on Chaeyoung's apartment, standing so awkwardly. Waiting for Chaeyoung who said will just going to wake up Momo in her room.

"Why? Don't touch me." Mina heard from the room.

"Why are you pushing me out. What the hell Chaeyoungie! Let go."

Mina is already regretting coming here now. She doesn't like how Momo is treating her girlfriend.

She was about to turn her back to leave but the door opens. Staring both of them innocently to each other. Like they are processing what is happening right now.

When Momo realized, widening her eyes she immediately approaches Mina holding both of Mina's hand with hers.

Mina was really startled and is trying to back off but Momo is really holding her tight.

"You're that girl. Sana. You look like Sana even though you have mole on your nose. You dressed like Sana. You have the same taste and birthday like Sana. It's like I am really seeing Sana." Momo mumbled all her thought, staring so close at Mina.

Mina can only smile really awkward on her situation, looking for Chaeyoung to help her but Chaeyoung shaken her head on Mina before she entered her room leaving Mina no choice since now, she's alone with Momo.

Chaeyoung left them alone, because she doesn't want to see it. Momo looking so glad seeing Mina.

"H-Hi." Mina uttered forcefully, but that made Momo actually calm down and realize her actions.

"S-Sorry. I must've scared you." Momo said pulling away her face from Mina.

It suddenly became silent.

But then Momo stared on Mina's face again, looking so deeply.   
It's like Momo was about to cry so Mina panicked.

"I'm-" Mina muttered almost shouting, now looking away thinking on what to say.

But that succeeds since Momo's tears hold back.

"I'm sorry." Suddenly Momo told when Mina couldn't talk.

"H-Huh?"

"The other day. At the cake shop. You must've really loved that cake but I really need it that day. So uhm... ahh...I.."

Momo smiled on Mina as she couldn't continue what to say. She keeps smiling and grinning acting embarrassed.

Unexpectedly, Mina was stun. Mina didn't know, that on the first meeting with Momo, she will be able to see that really assuring smile on her.

Mina almost not breathe.

"I actually didn't know what to say. S-Sorry." Momo continued, still grinning at Mina.

Mina didn't know why, but she was just staring at Momo. Gulping.

Like that smile touches her heart.

Mina thought, maybe because she learned how miserable Momo's life is, that's why she couldn't get angry at Momo right now. That's why she's feeling delightful on seeing Momo smiling carelessly on her. Mina believed on that.

Mina is now more scared.

"Uhm...?" Mina finally speaks as she got a hold on herself.

"Y-Your hand." she continued staring at their hand together.

Momo looks at her confused for a while, but panickily let go of Mina hand after she realized it.

"S-Sorry again."

Momo turned her back on Mina, acting so shy right now.

"I just got wake-up, that why- that's why I didn't know what I am doing just now. S-Sorry"

Mina can't help it but giggled on Momo's little actions who keeps glancing on her but can't actually look directly. And also keeps sliding her feet on the floor while scratching her nape like a kid.

'She really does behave like a kid like on Chaeyoung's stories' Mina commented on her thoughts.

"You said you just wake up. Did you, eat already?" Mina need to asked this. This is what actually Chaeyoung had requested her.

Momo finally stared confidently at Mina, smiling so widely.

"Before that, I'm afraid I never got to introduce myself. My name is Momo. Hirai Momo."

Momo offered her hand for a handshake while Mina smiled back on her accepting the handshake.

They both stared at their hands and then looks up at each other at the same time.

They giggled on their action.

"Mina. Myoui Mina."

That made Momo lift up her face more.

"It's beautiful. Your name."

❣


	4. 3.

  
**MOMO'S POV**

_"Hi?"_

_I heard a girl approaches me. But I don't care. I was used by my fans trying to get my attention. Thanks God I have earphones on me so I can just ignore her._

_"Hey can I asked you a question?"_

_This girl is really persistent huh?_

_I took my phone and made her see it, that I was raising the volume so she would know I don't want to talk to her. But what she did startled me._

She seated beside me and took one of my earphones making me turn my head on her, seeing her putting my earphones on her ear.

_I was stunned. She was so close to me, my heart beats so fast._

_"Hmn. As expected, nice music."_

_I gulped. She's beautiful, af._

_"Now can I ask you a question?"_

_"U-Uh?" I can't even speak properly._

_She was not looking at me and just staring at my phone._

_"Can I borrow your phone?"_

_"H-Huh?"_

_I didn't know, but I just gave my phone to her voluntarily. I saw her typing a number and called it. Another phone rings._

_"Now I finally get your number." She stated as she turns on me, grinning so widely while I was just staring at her confused._

_"I saw your band at the school festival concert. You're that hot drummer. Then I became your fan, I love you."_

_That made me cough, almost choke as I can't breathe._

_How could she say it so casual? I'm right, she's a fan._

_I looked away from her trying to act cool. If she's really my fan I need to ignore her. I can't give her a special treatment just because she's pretty._

_I focused my attention to my phone but I heard her giggled._

_Then a text message came to me._

_'I like you. Will you like me back?'_

_I turned my head again to her seeing her grinning on me._

_Instead of talking. I texted her._

_'You're crazy.'_

_I heard her giggle._

_"For you." I heard her again._

_No doubt. She's cute._

_But I can't just give her attention so I stand up trying to run away from her. I walked out. I thought she was going to follow me but she's not. Nope. I am not disappointed._

_As I got far away, my phone rings and I saw the number of that crazy girl. I did not answer but she called again making me to turn on her again, seeing her gesturing me to answer her call. I laugh secretly because she's even doing an aegyo just to convince me. I answered her call staring at her, blankly._

_"What?" I tried to act cool again by having an annoyed tone but I heard that cute giggled from her again._

_'I finally heard your voice.' She spoke with that cute little voice being so excited._

_"What do you want?" Still, I won't waver._

_"My name is Sana. Minatozaki Sana."_

_It's beautiful, her name._

_"And I heard your name is Hirai Momo."_

_"So?"_

_"Hirai Momo is a pretty name. But can I call you-" She stops as some gang of students walks in covering us from each other._

_I saw her jumping consistently, trying to peak just to see me. I smiled unconsciously waiting for her to see me._

_When she does, my expression changes on her own. Like I was just staring at her, and glad that she succeeds from seeing me._

_If this is love I was seeing, then it was so beautiful._

_My heart stops, as we are just staring with each other. Far away but it's like she's just close in front of me._

_I gulped as I saw her smile ear to ear. I was waiting, looking forward for her continue what she was about to say._

_"Can I call you mine?"_  
  
  
  


I still can't understand. Am I really crazy now? Every time I looked at her. It's Sana I am seeing.

"Momo?"

The way she calls my name with such calm tone, it's your voice I am hearing.

"Chaeyoung texted that she will be late since she's going to prepare for her art exhibit."

Even her eyes, it is the same as yours.

"Momo?"

Her smile, her little gestures like she was doing right now. Her waving her hands on my face right now because I am not replying to her.

Sometimes, I think she is really you. Sana.

"Why are you daze like that? Are you sleeping?"

I laughed at her. And then reaches her hand that was still waving on my face. I saw her being surprised.

"I am not. So? What are we gonna do now?" I answered but she pulled her hand away from me like she was scared.

She's always like this when she's with me, anxious.

I know, I am being so comfortable with her. I must be really crazy.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"I-It's okay."

She's looking at me like that again, like she was pitying me.

I know, that the reason she was coming here on our apartment was because Chaeyoung told her so. Maybe I am being selfish right now. Because I want her on my sight every time.

Maybe it is to make myself relieve from you being gone. Sana. That's why I am using her.

I hate myself so much.

You left, without me knowing. I never gave you my permission, to go. I hate you.

"Your-" She speaks again, looking so conscious.

I wondered at first but I suddenly saw her eyeing on my room. I looked at my room, thinking why.

I chuckled.

"My room?" She looks surprised.

Maybe because Mina and Sana both have the same gestures that I memorized already, that's why I can easily understand what's on her mind.

"Do you want to see it?"

It's been so long, since I offered my room to others. It's because that room filled on so many memories of me and Sana. I don't want to lose it. That's why I'm keeping it.

"N-No." I chuckled on her. She's not a good liar too.

"Okay?" I know I don't need to force her.

"Maybe someday." She uttered.

"Eh?" I exclaimed seeing something on her hair. I was going to reach it but she retreated from me.

I am doing it again. She's not Sana. I need to asked for her permission.

"Sorry. It's just. There's something on your hair. I just want to check it and remove it for you." I said and I just saw her mouthing ahhh... nodding slightly.

"Can I?" She then nodded on me.

I slightly leaned on her, close since I can't see it well. I then saw that it's some thread. I giggled wondering if she was knitting before she goes in here. It really does looks like a hair though.

I laugh again before I touch her head carefully trying to removed it but I suddenly saw someone's feet on the floor standing behind Mina.

I looked up seeing Chaeyoung, staring at us blankly. That's when I realized that in Chaeyoung's view, we probably look different. So I panickily removed the thread on Mina's hair and seated properly.

"You- You're here?" I stuttered.

Now she will definitely think it like that.

I can feel Mina's confused stare at me since she still didn't know.

"Hm. I bought us chicken." That made Mina turns in shock hearing Chaeyoung.

"Ch-Chaeyoung-ah. Y-You said you're coming home late." Mina's mood became different seeing Chaeyoung. Like she was so glad.

"It was done unexpectedly early than I thought."

She runs on Chaeyoung in the kitchen wearing that wide smile on her face. Chaeyoung then offered her a chicken, now feeding her a small bite. Chaeyoung even patted her head with Mina grinning in her.

I chuckled bitterly, am I really bothering her? She's different with Chaeyoung.

She looks free with her and with me? She looks careful.

It's not like I am trying to compete.  
I know they are friends but, I don't know why I am feeling disappointed right now.

Right, I am disappointed on myself. Because I am clearly using someone to filled that someone I really miss, who left me already. Forever.

I'm really the worst.

**CHAEYOUNG'S POV**

Why is she looking at Mina like that? Like she's sad and sorry or what?

I'm afraid.

It's been many weeks since I let them meet. I am busy with my work that I can't even watch on them.

I'm afraid.

Momo must've felt me staring at her that's why she looks away from Mina.

She then looks at me after, smiling.

"Chaeyoung-ah, I am going to your exhibit." That made me cough.

"You? Momo Unnie?"

She's going to my exhibit?

"Hmn. Mina invited me. So we're both going."

I looked at Mina, she shrugged off on me.

This girl.

I hate this idea. But know I can't prevent her from going. She is trying now. To move forward on her life.

"Really. Then that's good." I lied.

It's actually not. Because all of my paintings, it was all for her. She's my inspiration.

I know she wouldn't get it but, Mina will get it. That's the reason I never invited Mina to go at my exhibits. She will be hurt.

"Let's eat." I offered trying to change the topic.

We joined Momo on the living room with the chicken I bought.

It was silent. Us eating while watching tv. The atmosphere was covered with awkwardness.

Mina and I never improved too.

Mina would sneak on my room just to spend time with me. She would secretly hold my hand behind Momo. I know I can't do anything about this. Mina is my girlfriend. Yet I am making her do this for Momo who's my real love.

I hate myself.

I know Mina loves me so much. That's why she is doing this even though she hates Momo so much.

"S-Sorry."

I heard both Mina and Momo Unnie uttered to each other. I saw that it was just because their hand touches when they were going to get chicken.

I looked at our hands, we're holding each others hand in secret right now but why do her eyes keeps glancing, on Momo.

Maybe this is a wrong idea after all.

Why, is Mina looks differently conscious nowadays?

She's different. I'm afraid. I hope I'm wrong.

❣


	5. 4.

  
**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"What should we get for Chaeyoung?" Momo asked Mina who were busy with her phone, actually texting with Chaeyoung.

"Mina?" Momo called again finally getting the attention of Mina.

They are in a car with Momo driving on the way on Chaeyoung's exhibit.

"I'm asking what to give for Chaeyoung. What about a simple flowers?"

"That's good. Chaeyoung loves it when I give flowers on her special days. I ussually gave her white carnation since it suits her well."

"R-Really?" Momo felt a little different to it.

Maybe because Momo knows the meanings of flowers. She loves giving Sana flowers before so she studied it.

'White carnation, love, pride, and admiration.'

She's thinking, but she just washed out all her thoughts stopping herself from glancing at Mina, focusing her attention on driving.

"Chaeyoung!" Mina almost shouted so Chaeyoung gestured her to be quiet.

Mina then runs to her giving the flower they bought.

Momo on the other hand was just staring at the two until-

"Momo Unnie?" Chaeyoung called her so she walks towards them.

"Congrats. Chaeyoung-ah. I know this is successful already."

Momo patted her bestfriend's head making Chaeyoung slightly blushed.

Mina saw it.

"Thank you Unnie. It's already successful, because you came here today."

"Then why won't you tour us yourself?" Momo jokes but Chaeyoung actually nodded on her.

"Really? You are going to tour us?"

"Of course. Let's start."

Chaeyoung did tour them around even though there are some other important people than them around.

Chaeyoung was right.

Mina can see Momo on every painting's in there. Mina is not surprise, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt her.

She's aching, but why do she's not hating Momo.

Mina still can't find an answer.

"Oh!? Momo?" Mina and Momo both turned their head on direction of that call.

Mina saw Momo slightly stepping back after seeing the one who called her.

"It's you! How long has it's been? Two years? Three years? Eh? I think three years ever since we last saw each other. It was after Sana died, right?"

Mina was startled on the girl carelessly saying it on Momo.

"You look good. I'm glad you move-on from Sana now."

She looks at Momo seeing her being uneasy. Momo is pale already and looks like she was about to passed out anytime. Mina also saw Momo's hand trembling so she immediately took it, holding it tight.

"Momo, are you okay?"

The girl probably notices Momo being anxious. The girl was about to touch Momo who is obviously afraid at her so Mina couldn't just keep watching anymore.

"Hi." Mina greets stopping the girl's hand from touching Momo. She also pulled Momo on her back, protecting her from the girl.

"Sorry to interfere, but Momo is actually already _really tired_ right now. We were about to go but you stop us."

Mina doesn't care. If she would look like rude right now. She's mad.

"So, if you wouldn't mind. We're going." Mina smiled sarcastically before she pulled Momo with her leaving that girl.

The girl was just staring on them at confused.

Mina then gestured Chaeyoung who's her eyes are actually on them even though other people were talking at her, saying that something happens with Momo and they need to go already.

Chaeyoung nodded only to Mina, excusing herself to others, walking towards the girl Momo and Mina had talked just now.

"Chaeyoung-ah? Isn't that your girlfriend? The one with Momo?"

"hmn." Chaeyoung only hum. Staring at her girlfriend with Momo going out the venue.

"Really? Why is she with Momo then? Holding hands?"

"Too many questions, Nayeon Unnie."

"Just wondering."

"Well to answer your questions. My girlfriend, Mina, is taking care of her. Like her nurse since I am busy these days."

"Ah... Nurse? So Momo isn't okay yet. I thought she had recovered already since I was surprised seeing her here. Ah! Maybe that's why she looks sick just now. My dumb mouth!!! I accidentally mentioned Sana on her." Nayeon slaps her own mouth because of her mistake.

Chaeyoung sighs.

"That's what I thought when I saw them leaving. As expected to you Nayeon Unnie. Next time don't mention your bestfriend's name on her again." Chaeyoung glared at her Unnie, reminding her.

"Okay. Don't worry. Btw, congratulations to our baby Chaeyoungie."

"Yah... Don't hug me."

"Are you okay now?"

Mina was the one who drive them home now.

"Yeah. Better. Thanks to you."

Mina felt a little bit relieve hearing that. She then goes to the kitchen getting a water for Momo.

She was just staring at Momo while getting it.

Now with her thoughts on why do she cares for Momo now. She shouldn't. Momo's a rival.

She keeps thinking it but she can't help it. She's worried.

Mina didn't know if it is okay to asked but-

"Who is she though?"

She curious so she asked anyway.

She approaches Momo now giving the water. Momo took it and immediately drink it. Momo then stared on the floor, looking lost while Mina was waiting for her to answer.

"Nayeon Unnie. She's, Sana's bestfriend." Momo finally answers.

It just then became quiet.

Mina didn't know what to say anymore. Momo on the other hand is in her deep thoughts.

"I must be crazy. I should've not reacted that way. It's just Sana's best friend." Momo breaks the silence, self-reflecting on herself.

"That girl is the one who's at fault though. She approaches you out of nowhere then making you remember everything. She's so insensitive."

Mina doesn't want Momo to blame herself from being weak.

"But they can't adjust for me every time. I really need to fix myself now."

"You don't need to force yourself. You can take your time. Don't rush."

Because Momo is clearly broken.

That's why Momo should not blame herself from unable to move-on on her past. Mina thinks.

It was silent again.

They are the only one who's in the house. Though it was not awkward for them anymore. Something just changed with them that they still didn't know.

They were busy with their thoughts when Momo's room slowly opened on its own gaining the two's attention.

They both looked at each other, wondering how it happen, but then Momo bursts in laugh.

Mina was confusedly staring at Momo now.

"W-why?" She asked.

"Maybe it opens because you wanted to see my room." Momo jokes but Mina wasn't having it.

"No! When did I? I never wanted to go in your room." Mina strongly opposed with Momo just grinning mischievously at her reaction.

Mina don't want to admit it.

But she does want. She's just actually wondering, on how Momo's room would look like. Especially Chaeyoung was the only one who can enter that.

She's just curious and that's all.

"Let's go."

Mina can't even react since Momo was already pulling her in on her room.

"What do you think?" Momo asked as soon as they entered. Now sitting lazily on her bed.

Momo's room. It was big than she thought and also dark, but Mina thinks it's really cozy though it's not her style. She would stay here if she could.

Mina was just standing there.

She wandered her eyes, seeing how filled this room with memories. Mina can see so many small pictures on the wall, beside Momo's bed. It was full. Mina can't see it clearly since she's slightly far but she's sure it is Sana and Momo's pictures together.

Mina then looked at her side seeing Momo's closet with two colored clothes. One side with colorful pink clothes and one with just black&white clothes which really suited Momo.

'Must be Sana's clothes then' Mina commented already knowing that the colorful clothes is Sana's.

She then turned around on her back. She was surprised seeing so many cameras displayed on a big shelves. Like it was a collection.

Momo saw Mina staring at it.

"I'm a photographer. That's my job before. And Sana was my muse."

Mina felt it. Her heart being broken hearing that.

"But now I can't even touch that cameras. It's been so long since I stopped. I remember her more, when I touch that things."

"Stopping doing what you love. It must be hard." Mina unintentionally uttered loud her thoughts.

She immediately turned on Momo. Momo's was just smiling weakly on her.

"It's hard. Especially the one who inspired me left me, without even saying goodbye."

Mina's eyes waver, staring at Momo who's in pain.

Mina is questioning herself right now. Why do her tears would fall for Momo?

She looks away trying to hold back her tears. Approaching the cameras to change her attention.

She stops on one that looks different from her eyes. She was going to touch that camera but she halted remembering Momo might get mad.

"It's okay. You can touch it."

Hearing that, made Mina get a courage to check it. She took it carefully.

Mina was just admiring at it.

And Momo swears she can see Sana right now. While Mina was holding the camera that Sana gave to her for their first anniversary.

In her eyes, she sees Sana.

Momo immediately turns her head on her side. Wiping the tears she doesn't want to fall.

"Drums?"

That made Momo looks up. Seeing Mina staring at her front. She then turns her head on that direction seeing her own drumset on the corner.

Momo chuckled.

'Right. I have drums on my room.'

"I was in a band. And I'm the drummer. I was pretty famous on my school back then." Momo boasted and Mina looks amazed.

"Really? Then play for me. I want to hear it."

Momo was taken aback by that. She didn't know Mina would request it to her.

"I-"

"Please." Momo can't even try refused as Mina was looking forward to her now.

"Are you sure? It's been so long since I played that thing. I don't think I can still do it."

"It's okay. Just try. I never seen a band in person before."

"Eh? Never? But Chaeyoung loves band. She's always on a band concert. Actually, she was one of our members before. She's our guitarist, lead-vocal and composer before."

"R-Really?" That made Mina surprise.

She didn't know.

"You really didn't know? How about Jeongyeon? I know you know her since she's really close with Chaeyoung. She's our leader, bass and main vocal. Then Dahyun on keyboard. She's also our lyricist. I thought Chaeyoung could've brought you at least once at a band concert since you two looks so close."

That comment made Mina a little down. She thought she knows Chaeyoung. It turns out she really doesn't know anything about her.

Mina force herself to smile.

"You're trying to change the topic. Play for me. Please...."

Momo chuckled on how persistent Mina is. Like Sana before.

That leave Momo no choice.

She stands from her bed going to her drums. She took the drumstick and seated. She saw Mina sitting down on her bed now.

They smiled at each other.

Momo then looks down, she took a really long and deep breathe.

She stared at her two drumsticks.

'It's been so long.'

She played a random song on her phone.

She made an x by her drumsticks, slightly putting it up still staring at it. She stops as she saw Mina behind the drumsticks.

She can't see Mina clearly since her focus was on the drumsticks.

But when she tries to focus her eyes on Mina. It is not Mina that she was seeing anymore.

It became Sana she was seeing, wearing the wide smile with her eyes sparkling. Like that day. Like on their favorite day. The day she confessed her feelings to her.

Mina was gone. Sana is there.

So Momo played her drums, thinking it was Sana who was watching.

She played all her heart, thinking it was Sana who was cheering.

She played giving all of her emotions.

Didn't know Mina, was the one who's falling.

❣


	6. 5.

  
**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

_The crowd has gotten wild and wilder as the night passed by. Loud shouts and cheers with their little light sticks on their hands waving to support their favorite band of their school. Everyone is jumping to the song._

_The last song of the band was already on the climax when suddenly the lights turn off. Making the whole crowd enveloped by silence. Everyone was confused mumbling why? Some thoughts maybe they lost electricity but suddenly the lights turn on again. But with only the drummer gaining the spotlight._

_It was just full of silence, with Momo just sitting there, gulping. She's been nervous the whole show. But now she's not just nervous, but also excited._

_All people there was wondering why. Thinking maybe they are going to do an encore. The mumbled has gotten louder when the guitarist, Chaeyoung brought her microphone stand and fix it on Momo._

_"Omg!!! Is Momo going to sing?"_

_Everyone became more excited by that. Momo is the star of their band, that's why everyone is excited. They are already shouting Momo's name so loud so Momo became more confident._

_When everything is set. Momo took a deep breathe._

_"Shhh...." Momo made a thousand crowd shut up._

_"Sana." Momo called and another spotlight got on._

_On Sana who was just standing on the center, just in front of Momo together with the other crowd._

_Sana then pointed herself in confused, mouthing 'me?' on Momo._

_Momo then pointed her with her drumstick._

_"Minatozaki Sana. You, who claimed as my number one fangirl. This is for you. And when I got done singing, I am going to walk towards you and offer one of these drumsticks. You know I can't play drums if I only have one, right? So if you took this,.." Momo smiles more making even all the girls and boys inside melt._

_"You're mine."_

_Momo beaten her drums as soon as she finished her confession. And the whole venue shines with the fireworks behind the stage._

_Momo sings, wholeheartedly. She never takes off her eyes at Sana._

_Because Sana, is the only person who had ever succeeds from stealing Momo's eyes._

_The night that both of them, felt so much love._   
  
  


The doorbell rings. Momo, Chaeyoung and Mina was going to watch movie together on the living room so they ordered fries and pizza.

Momo runs off the door expecting to it but her excited grin faded as she saw her mom just in front of her. Momo's mom was surprised as well.

"M-Momo?" Momo's mom uttered making Momo more annoyed.

She turned her back on her mom and walks towards her room locking it.

Chaeyoung and Mina stared at each other confused on why but when Chaeyoung saw Momo's Mom coming, she realized.

"It's Momo right? The one who opened the door for me."

Chaeyoung then nodded, knows that Momo's mom was glad by this news.

"She's been going out these days. And eating well Mrs. Hirai."

"Really?" Momo's mom almost teared up by that news.

"H-How? I mean why?"

"With the help of my friend. She's actually here. Mina?" Chaeyoung called Mina closer to greet Momo's Mom. Mina bowed on Momo's Mom while Momo's Mom was carefully staring at Mina's face.

"She's Mina. The one that I just said to you who helped Momo to finally goes out."

"Annyeonghaseyo. I'm Myoui Mina. Chaeyoung's f-friend." Mina bowed again for the second time as she has becoming uncomfortable by Momo's Mom, staring at her intensely.

"Sana."

"Uh?" Mina was confused hearing Momo's mom calling Momo's Sana out of nowhere.

"You're like Sana. I see why Momo might felt comfortable with you." That made Mina and Chaeyoung stare at each other.

"I mean, you obviously do not look like her a lot but, it's just your presence. It's the same as Sana. You have the same vibe and you're so warm as her."

That made more the atmosphere there weird.

"A- I'm sorry. That might offend you."

"It- It's okay Mrs. Hirai. It's just shocks me a little. I never thought you would think of me like that like Momo." Momo's Mom smiles on her and then took her hand.

"Thank you. For helping my only daughter. I'm happy she's starting to live her life again now. Please continue to take care of her, until she fully recovered, huh?" Momo's mom requested while caressing Mina's hand.

Mina then smiles on Momo's Mom, assuring to it.

"I'll take care of her." Mina's eyes eyed Chaeyoung on her side so-

"We'll take care of her." Mina changed her statement.  
  
  
  
  


Mina was already on her house as their movie plan got cancelled because of Momo's mom. Momo never goes out from her room after that surprise visit.

Mina was trying to focus knitting for Chaeyoung's scarf that she wanted to give as a gift but here she is, staring at nowhere, thinking and worried sick of Momo.

Her thoughts are busy when her phone vibrated.

She looks at it widening her eyes since she got a text from the girl on her thought. She immediately opens it.

'I'm sorry we couldn't get to watch the movie you like.'

Mina immediately tries to compose a reply but she couldn't find a good reply.

'Sleeping?' Momo asked probably because she can't reply.

Mina was about to answer Momo's text when her phone rings. She panicked seeing it Momo who was calling.

She answered so fast.

"H-Hello? Momo?"

"You're up. I thought you were sleeping already that's why you're not replying on me."

"No! I- I-" Now Mina couldn't find a word to say.

It was a sudden of silence for both. And then-

"I was worried about you." Mina muttered what her heart really wants to say.

"I- I made you worry? S-Sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry. I understand."

Momo didn't speak after that.

Maybe didn't know what to say anymore. Both of them became so awkward again, after all.

"Actually, I can't understand."

Mina just want to be honest, and wanted to asked all that on her thoughts earlier.

"What you can't understand?"

"On why you locked on your room after your mom visited you. I mean, she's your mom and she look worried about you so- so...."

Mina couldn't continue, worried that it might be sensitive for Momo .

Momo became quite again, so it made Mina uneasy.

"I'm sorry. It's okay not to explain it to me. I know, I unders-"

"She's my mom. But she's also a doctor."

Mina became more confused again.

"Sana's doctor."

That made Mina, now realize a little.

"She's Sana's doctor but she let Sana die. Without even letting me see her one last time. I hate her. So much. For not letting me say goodbye to my love before she left me."

Mina felt the heartbreak from Momo's voice. She's sad, hearing Momo's voice so angry but at the same time, so weak.

"She keeps Sana away from me. She's my Mom but- She let Sana die. It's all her fault I couldn't say goodbye to Sana. She's the reason why all these years I can't let go of Sana. So, I can't forgive her. I won't ever forgive her."

Mina can't fully understand.

The story is not fully detailed but she's aching for Momo too. The sobs she was hearing from Momo right now, is making her weak. She felt her heart broken. Now she's crying on her own.

She felt it, how Momo loves Sana very much.

"S-Sorry. I-I'll sleep now. You too Minari. G-Good night." Before could Mina speak. Momo hang up already.

She then finally felt her cheeks wet, didn't realize that she actually cries for Momo.

She's frightened on herself.

She shaken her head. Her mind became messier.  
  
  
  
  


"Ow Mina? It's been a long time since you came here. I thought you're probably getting good with Chaeyoung that's why you're not coming but what made you came here tonight?" Jihyo greeted Mina.

She was already going to gesture the bartender for Mina's usual drink but Mina shoves her hand down. Jihyo wonders.

"Why? Not going to drink tonight?'

"Nope. I'm just- I just want someone I can talk." Now Jihyo thinks this is more serious this time.

"Let's go." Jihyo offers and Mina didn't need to asked where because it's probably just on their VIP room there. She followed Jihyo already getting crazy thinking.

"What is it now?" Jihyo asked as soon as the door closes.

"It's Momo."

They both seated.

"Again? I thought it's settled."

"It's different this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate her. Momo. I hate her so much."

"I know. What's new there?" Jihyo is confused.

"I should hate her, right? She takes Chaeyoung away from me then why-" Mina stops and couldn't even dare to say it.

"Why what?" Mina then turned her head on the confused Jihyo. Jihyo see Mina's teary eyes making her panicked.

"W-Why? Why are you crying already? You're not even saying anything." Jihyo takes a tissue and offers it to Mina as she didn't know what to do.

"I-I don't know. I can't understand myself." She look intensely at Jihyo, and that made Jihyo felt a little scared on Mina's expression.

"I feel anxious around her. I'm afraid. When our hands touch accidentally or when she tries to hold me, I am feeling differently on myself. I didn't know why I always act scared around her. I feel suffocated when we are alone."

Jihyo, felt afraid for Mina. She knows.

"I can't even look directly at her eyes."

This doesn't come on Jihyo's mind before. That this possibility can happen.

"Every time I was with her. I just- I just can't help it but be sad for her. I was hurting when I saw her hurting. When she smiles, I was so glad she was smiling. Then when she cries, I didn't know I was crying already. I should- should not care about her. So why?"

Jihyo can't say anything.

"Tell me. Please Jihyo..."

Jihyo already knows. She's been Mina's friend for so long so she can understand Mina.

But she just can't say it. She won't say it. Because this will make everything more complicated. Everything is fucked up already.

Now Mina, needs to sort some feelings. She hopes Mina was just confused.

"Don't go to her house anymore. Spend more time with Chaeyoung now. Momo, you're just pitying her. And you're being confused. That's all. And that's why."

She hopes, that Mina was still into Chaeyoung.

Mina felt a little bit relief hearing that. Actually, that's what she wanted to hear from Jihyo.

That what she was feeling right now, is just part of her being sorry on Momo's situation.  
  


That's all. And nothing else.

❣


	7. 6.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

"Mina?"

"She's-" Chaeyoung can't look at Momo.

It's been two weeks since Mina last visited Momo.

"Busy. Busy with her work."

That made Momo looks so down. She misses Mina.

Chaeyoung wants to know why suddenly Mina has been avoiding her and Momo. But she's too busy with her work that she can't find time to confront Mina.

She's been worried for Momo.

She heard Momo crying on her room calling for Sana the every night. That's when after Momo's Mom came.

Momo is getting back with her pain.

"I'll be going home late tonight. But please atleast eat. Huh?"

But Chaeyoung didn't get any respond from Momo.

Chaeyoung sighs.

She doesn't want to go to work with this Momo being so gloomy but she doesn't have any choice.

Instead, she gets her phone texting Mina.

'Momo is looking for you again. She's sad. I hope you can visit her today.'

This do hurt Chaeyoung.

That Mina is the one who can help Momo feel better. But Chaeyoung knows she can't do anything about this. She's not Sana, nor Mina.

Right now she is just, Momo's bestfriend.

Mina received the text from Chaeyoung. But she ignored it. Not just Chaeyoung's but also Momo's.

She's been finding a reason to stay away from Momo. She's been doing what she doesn't like just for her thoughts to be busy and not think of Momo.

Here she is, staring at the high mountain she was about to hike.

"Oh? Aren't you're that girl? Chaeyoung's girlfriend, right?"

Mina turns her head seeing the girl she met before with Momo.

"Annyeong, I'm Nayeon. Im Nayeon. And that is my girlfriend, Yoo Jeongyeon."

Mina blinks her eyes three times, thinking how could this happen right now.

Jeongyeon then approaches them who was slightly far from them earlier.

"Mina?"

"J-Jeongyeon Unnie."

"Ahh... right! Why did I even introduce her to you? You probably know each other. I was away for a long time on U.S that's why I never met you. Hope we can be friends now."

Mina just smiled on her awkwardly.

"Why are you here? Gonna climb mountain too? Where is Chaeyoung." Jeongyeon asked.

Now Mina is thinking that her coming here is not a good idea.

She came here to lessen her thoughts but now she's stuck with this two people.

"I'm alone. Just wanted to try find new hobby."

"Really, then let's climb together." Nayeon offers and Mina knows she can't take it down.

They did climb together.

They couldn't climb that high because it seems like it is going to rain. The three of them rent a house to spend their night.

Now, Mina is on a big bench, lying on it while looking at the gloomy sky.

She then felt another one joining her from lying.

They stayed in silence for a while.

"I heard you're helping Momo to recover."

By that, Mina's thoughts is filled with Momo again.

"Thank you. And we're sorry you need to do this."

Mina still stayed quiet.

She didn't know what to say since she doesn't feel like she deserve that thank you. She has been avoiding Momo for weeks already.

"I know your situation with Chaeyoung. But please try to continue understanding Chaeyoung. Out of us, Chaeyoung has been suffering too. But yeah, Momo's miserable life is incomparable."

Mina laughs bitterly.

"I know. I've been trying to understand her Jeongyeon Unnie. For many years." Mina answered.

Mina then felt Jeongyeon sitting up. So, she did too.

"Chaeyoung-ah, was the only one who stayed for Momo."

Mina heard Jeongyeon's voice waver so she turns her head on her seeing Jeongyeon almost there from crying. She looks away then after seeing that.

"I always feel so bad for Chaeyoung. When Momo was suffering and so angry at us she never left Momo alone. Even though Momo is ranging and accidentally hurt us physically every time we try to talk to her, Chaeyoung didn't leave and take it all without any complaints. And I really feel ashamed. Because we left. We give up on Momo. We are the reason why Momo is suffering, but we can't even help her move on. Chaeyoung said Momo is not angry at us anymore but, I don't think I can ever face her again."

Mina never think of anything like this, that it's not just Chaeyoung who is thinking like this.

She never knows the reason, why Chaeyoung always say sorry for Momo when she's drunk. All that she knows is Sana died and Momo is suffering because of it.

But why do everyone on Momo's life is blaming their selves? The story is incomplete yet for Mina.

"I should've said it to Momo. We should've not kept it a secret from Momo. Sana is dying from leukemia but we never said it to Momo. We know it from the very start but we chose to hide it."

"You know that's it's Sana's wish. That's why we did that." Nayeon suddenly join. Like she has been listening the whole time.

Mina on the other hand, is almost completing the puzzle. But she hopes not to get all the peices.

Because she is hurting, knowing one by one of Momo's pain.

"I know. We promised Sana not to say but, looked what happened. Every time I am seeing Sana's grave. I am always remembering how Momo cried nonstop for more than a week when she got to know that Sana is gone. She looks hopeless. She locked herself on her room. She did not go on Sana's last memorial just because she wanted to believe that Sana is still alive. That Sana did not leave, because she never said goodbye. They never said goodbye."

Knowing this, Mina more understand why Momo can't forget Sana. And Mina understand more how painful would it be for Momo. Now she's aching more. For Momo.

"We are Momo's friend. But we failed to gave her a chance to at least say goodbye to Sana. Now, for years, she hasn't move-on. And is still aching. So-"

Jeongyeon stared at Mina, looking so thankful.

"When I got to know that you were helping Momo. And that she was already going out on her room. That room that has become her jail for years, I was so glad. I was so happy for her."

Jeongyeon has suddenly takes Mina's hand. Staring gladly directly at Mina's eyes.

"Thank you. For helping her."

Mina wanted to shake her head and say sorry instead. Because she just decided not to meet Momo ever again but, she can't.

Seeing how glad Momo's friend is, is making her change her mind.

Mina weakly smiles on Jeongyeon, slightly nodding her head. Without saying any reply.

"I'm gonna slice that hand if you keep holding her hand, Jeongyeonie."

That made Mina and Jeongyeon immediately let go of each other's hand. Playfully laughs with each other though they are being serious just now.

"Let's go inside now. It is going to rain." Nayeon offers looking at the sky.

"I wonder if it's raining already in Seoul." Mina uttered as she felt a rain on her face.

In the middle of the night, Mina still can't sleep. The rain is getting harder and harder. But then her quiet room was broken when her phone rings. She lazily took it, and saw the caller id of Momo.

Mina is not intending to answer it.

Her mind is still messy. She still needs time so she did not answer. Mina was just staring at her phone ringing for the fourth time.

Now Mina gets worried, concerning why Momo would call her in the middle of the night and realizing it could be an emergency.

She took her phone. Hesitated at first but-

"H-Hello? Momo?" She picked-up.

Mina waited.

But it was just silent on the other line.

She was confused.

She was about to end the call but then she heard a sob making her immediately get up from her bed.

She's sure it's Momo. Who else?

"M-Mi-Minayah." Momo finally speaks.

And Mina can hear Momo crying.

"W-Why? What happened!?" Mina raised her voice in panic. Yes, she's really worried.

"There's- ah!!!!! "

Mina heard Momo squealing so loud.

"What happened!!? Where are you!?"

But Momo did not answered Mina. And just cry continuously.

"Momo are you okay? Tell me you're okay. Please..." Another loud shout coming from Momo is what she heard.

"It's raining. And there's a thunderstorm. Ahh!!!!!" Momo shouts in fear again.

"C-Chaeyoung is not here. I texted her, I called her many times but- but she is not answering. I'm- I'm scared. I hate thunderstorm. This is- this is hurting my ears, and my head, and my heart. I hate this. Please help me, Minayah."

Momo begs, without actually knowing that Mina is already on her car. She runs as soon as she heard Momo's cry, now soaking wet from rushing on the rain.

"I'm on my way. Just wait for me. Huh? I'll come just fast."

Mina then hang up on Momo. Mina didn't mind if she's cold. She worried. She was going to start her car but her phone rings again seeing Momo calling again.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Don't hang up on me. Talk- just please talk to me until you came here. So- So, I won't be scared anymore. Please...."

"O-Okay." That made Mina calm down too. Knowing that Momo felt assured with her.

"I will not drop the call now."

Mina rushed on Momo.

A normal ride will take her two hours but it took her faster than that. Mina panickily tries to open the door but since she's cold trembling, it took her many times before it opens and run to Momo's room.

"MOMO!" She shouted as soon as she entered but she did not saw Momo inside.

That made her more panic.

"Momo where are you?"

She was going to call Momo again on her phone, but then heard a sob.

Mina walks to the direction of that sound, finally seeing Momo sitting on the floor, crying with her hand on her ears in the corner of her bed.

Mina can only stare at Momo's state. Momo is trembling in fear.

She's hurting. She hates when Momo cries. She slowly walks to Momo and hugged her tight.

Momo was startled by the sudden hugged, but Momo doesn't need to open her eyes to know who it is.

She's sure it's Mina. Mina is warm as Sana. So she knows.

"M-Mi-Mina-yah." Momo hardly called her as she cries eyes out.

"Shhh... I'm here now. Sorry. Huh? Sorry I'm late." Mina utters caressing Momo's hair.

Mina felt Momo hugging her back, so tight like she doesn't want to let go.

"I thought- I thought you're not going to picked-up earlier. I thought you're not coming because- because you're tired of me already. I thought you left already."

Mina shakes her head immediately, now feeling guilty because Momo thinks this way already.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I am not going to leave you now. I promise. I'm sorry. I'm here now."

Mina felt Momo tightening her grip when there's a thunderstorm so she tightens her hug more.

"I'll stay. I promise."

Chaeyoung rushed, she was running like crazy knowing Momo is scared of thunder. She did not even parked her car properly and just run as soon as she arrived. She was soaking on the rain but she doesn't care. Momo needs her now.

She runs knowing Momo is alone. She rushed on Momo's room, feeling guilty from not answering her calls earlier.

She knows Momo needs her but she doesn't have a choice but to stay on her work that was really far in Seoul earlier.

"MOMO UNNIE! I'm so-" She shouted,  
"rry." but whispers after.

She was stunned staring at her Unnie. Actually sleeping on Mina's hug right now. Both of them were sleeping, peacefully.

And Chaeyoung didn't know she will hate this sight.

She scoffs, on unbelieved.

Mina suddenly got waken, she was going to adjust Momo's head closer to her but she heard someone's breathing.

Turning her head, she saw Chaeyoung, looking lost staring at them.

Mina, slowly laid Momo's head on the pillow and carefully gets up from bed trying not to waken Momo.

She wanted to deal with this calmly.

Mina then walks passing by on Chaeyoung, getting out on Momo's room.

It takes few seconds before she heard Chaeyoung following her.

"Thought you don't want to do this anymore." Chaeyoung asked as soon as she closed Momo's door.

"She called. Many times. She's scared so I came."

Mina was just having her back on Chaeyoung.

She doesn't want to see Chaeyoung, furious on her because she was the one who's with Momo. She knows Chaeyoung is jealous. She can see it on Chaeyoung's eyes earlier.

"What is it?" Chaeyoung questioned her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're reason. Of suddenly avoiding us. Avoiding Momo." Mina snickers.

She knows Chaeyoung could have an answer om herself already but for Mina? She actually didn't know. She has thought of it, the answer many times. But she's still not believing herself.

"I just want some time alone for myself. I've been having a hard time these days, that's why."

"Don't lie to me Mina. You know that's not the reason."

But Mina wasn't lying. The reason she gave was one of it.

"What do you want to hear from me?"

"The truth. Why, are you so concern with Momo now. Why are you looking at her differently now? Are you falling for her? I want, real answer."

"I am just pitying her. Especially knowing almost of her story, who wouldn't be sad for her. That's all. I answered you already so please, don't say some absurd imagination."

Mina's answer, is just an answer that she wanted to believed.

"You don't love me anymore?"

That gave Mina a sudden laugh hearing that from Chaeyoung.

"Don't question me like that Chaeyoung-ah. I'm your girlfriend. Do you want me to question you too? Did you-"

Mina looked back to Chaeyoung, laughing mockingly as she already knows what would be Chaeyoung's answer.

"ever love me?"

Chaeyoung just stared back on Mina. She knows answering that wouldn't change anything. Mina already know.

"Let me remind you Chaeyoung-ah. You... dragged me into this. I hate this idea before, and I am hating it more now."

Mina walks-out, leaving Chaeyoung. Wanting Chaeyoung to realize that she should not question her about love. She's been her girlfriend for years but she never returned that love.

Asking her about loving her, will never be valid. She hasn't had the right to question her.

Chaeyoung on the other hand felt guilty. Actually, she's been guilty on the first place.

"My decisions, always put me on my own grave. Good job, Chaeyoung-ah."

❣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can continue this here anymore. 
> 
> But if you want to contine reading this, I am continuing this on wattpad. You can follow me there and read some of my completed works too. Follow me @missbatmanKN


End file.
